The present invention relates to an apparatus for sensing thread movements and generating an electric signal corresponding to a thread movement for indicating at least signal loss, and, thereby cessation of thread movement in a thread brake in textile machines of different types, for example looms, embroidery machines, sewing machines, thread manufacturing machines etc.
Many textile machines are not provided with equipment for thread monitoring because of the difficulties and problems which are intimately linked to the arrangement and positioning of a signal emitter which generates an electric signal corresponding to thread movement. In order that the signal emitter be capable of generating a signal, it is necessary that the thread passes through the emitter at a certain tension and preferably also with a certain angle of deflection. However, it has proved difficult to monitor, in addition to the previously prevailing angle deflections and tensions in the thread, further angle deflections and tension influences, to permit signal generation using per se conventional signal emitters of different types.